Teardrops on my Guitar
by allienicole16
Summary: Based on the song Teardrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift. B/E


**Authors Note: This is just an idea that came into my head a few nights ago. It's pretty simple. It's based on the song, 'Teardrops on my Guitar' by Taylor Swift. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**

* * *

Teardrops on My Guitar:**

**BPOV**

"Are you sure about this?" He asked as I nodded.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life." I whispered as he leaned down and kissed me lightly before pushing slowly inside of me.

All I felt in that second was pain and tears came to my eyes.

"Bella…honey are you okay?"

"I'm fine…just got slow." I whispered as he nodded.

He gave me a few minutes to adjust to him before he started moving slowly in and out of me.

After a few minutes I felt the pain turn into something else. I felt myself getting more comfortable with him and started giving into the feelings I was having.

He moaned in my ear as my muscles squeezed him and I felt like I was the edge of something.

"Edward I don't know how much longer…" I said as he nodded.

"I'm there Bella. Just let it go. Oh god," He moaned as we both fell over the edge together.

"Edward," I moaned as he fell on top of me.

After a few minutes he moved so that he could look into my face and smiled.

"Thank you," He said as I smiled.

"For what?"

"Thank you for tonight." He said as I smiled.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella. You'll always be my best friend."

That was the last time I ever saw my best friend. Well the last time I wanted to see him that is.

* * *

I sat in front of my guitar, tears falling for my eyes as I looked down at the words I had written on the page in front of me. I'd been trying to months to write a new song that spoke something more than just love and passion. The producers said that I had talent but I needed something else, and it had to be something raw and passionate. That's when I decided to use him. I gave into the memories of him and for weeks I threw myself into my past to the point where I felt like I was reliving it again. I remembered everything as if it had happened yesterday. I remember giving myself to my best friend graduation night and thinking that this was the start of something so great only to find him in the arms of some other girl the very next day. I remember the look he gave me as he watched my heart break in front of him and for the first time he realized that I actually loved him as more than a friend. He'd tried to talk to me of course but I'd avoided him the whole summer until finally he just gave up. I walked away from my home town after that summer, I still haven't gone back for fear that I'll run into him. But I hear things from his sister and my brother. They tell me stories about how he's finally found the girl of his dreams and how he's going to marry her. I wonder if she realizes how great a man he is. I wonder if she knows about me. I wonder if she knows I was his first. I wonder if she knows how lucky she is.

"Bella?" I turned around and smiled as my brother walked in the room.

"Hey Em." I said as he pulled up into his arms and gave me a big bear hug.

"How's the writing going?"

"I'm done actually." I said as I handed him the paper.

He looked over it then looked down at me. "This is about-"

"It's raw and passionate just what they wanted." I said as he nodded.

"So…is this the song they're going to use as the first single?"

"Most likely."

"I think it's going to be amazing Bella."

"Thanks Emmett." I said as he smiled at me before leaving the room.

**

* * *

EPOV:**

"Hey baby," Tanya said as she walked down the stairs and into the living room.

"Hey love, are you heading out?" I asked as she nodded.

"Yeah I have a few things to get done then I'm going to my mom's." She said as I pulled her into my arms.

"I'm going to miss you." I said as she smiled.

"Edward, I'll be back in 2 weeks. You'll be fine." She said with a laugh. "But I'll miss you too."

I smiled at her before I leaned into give her a long passionate kiss. We pulled apart and she gave me one last hug.

"I love you. Be safe baby." She said as I nodded.

"I love you too. Call me when you get there." She gave me one last smile before she grabbed her bags and was out the door.

I turned my attention back to the television as the front door opened again.

"Tanya just left." Alice said as I nodded, not once looking back from the television.

"Yeah she's heading to her mom's for a couple weeks."

"How will you survive?" She said with a laugh as she sat down beside me.

"I'll be fine." I said as I flipped through the channels until I stopped on something that caught my attention. I stared at the screen trying to figure out what I was watching.

"Edward," Alice said as I continued to stare.

"Who is that?" I asked as she laughed.

"That would be Bella. She's a big country star now." She said as I hit rewind on the TIVO.

I started at the beginning of the video as the words of the song hit my ears.

**Drew looks at me**

**I fake a smile so he won't see**

**What I want and I need**

**And everything that we should be**

**I'll bet she's beautiful**

**That girl he talks about**

**And she's got everything**

**That I have to live without**

**Drew talks to me**

**I laugh 'cause it's just so funny**

**I can't even see**

**Anyone when he's with me**

**He says he's so in love**

**He's finally got it right**

**I wonder if he knows**

**He's all I think about at night**

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**

**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**

**He's the song in the car I keep singing**

**Don't know why I do**

**Drew walks by me**

**Can he tell that I can't breathe?**

**And there he goes, so perfectly**

**The kind of flawless I wish I could be**

**She better hold him tight**

**Give him all her love**

**Look in those beautiful eyes**

**And know she's lucky 'cause**

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**

**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**

**He's the song in the car I keep singing**

**Don't know why I do**

**So I drive home alone**

**As I turn out the light**

**I'll put his picture down**

**And maybe get some sleep tonight**

**'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**

**The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart**

**He's the song in the car I keep singing**

**Don't know why I do**

**He's the time taken up but there's never enough**

**And he's all that I need to fall into**

**Drew looks at me**

**I fake a smile so he won't see**

I turned to look at Alice who was staring at the television.

"She said it was just like it." She whispered as I turned to face her.

"What?"

"You don't see what day that was?"

I rewound the video again and watched it once more.

"The day I started dating Tanya." I said as she nodded.

"That was the day after you and Bella…" She trailed off as I nodded.

"I broke her heart that day. I tried to apologize but…god she just wouldn't talk to me."

"You hurt her." Alice whispered as I nodded.

"I didn't mean to. I thought we were on the same wave length when it happened. I never imagined that she thought of me as more than that."

"Then you're blind." She said before she got up and walked towards the door.

"Alice,"

"She's living in Dallas, Texas…you should see what she's been up to." She simply said before walking out the door.

* * *

A couple days later I found myself outside her house watching what I could only define was perfect.

There was my best friend in the arms of someone who looked like he was erasing all thoughts of our past from her mind. I watched him kiss her and hold her in his arms as if without he would die. I watched as she smiled and laughed at the things he said and I wondered if he was making her happy. I wondered if he knew how wonderful she was. I wondered if he knew how lucky he was.

"Goodbye Bella." I said as I turned around and started walking down the drive.

"His name is Jacob." I turned around and saw her brother, Emmett standing the drive.

"She looks happy."

"She is." He said as I nodded.

"Don't tell her I was here."

"I didn't plan on it." He said before I walked down to my car and got inside.

I watched him walk inside and Bella threw her arms around him. I knew in that instant that I wasn't in her heart anymore. I was nothing more than a memory to Bella Swan and for that I was happy.

* * *

**A/N: What'd you think? I'm done with sidetracks for the night. I'm getting started on the ending of loves bond. I'm hoping to have it up tomorrow night. Thanks for all of your support guys!**


End file.
